A Page from Violent's Diary
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: A story speculating upon the 4th Taicho's early life and leading up to Aizen's defection. Pure fiction and may contain blood/gore. Told in Retsu's POV.


It's amazing what a brainstorming chat can do for the mind. After a chat, this story came into fruition. It's about the Taicho of the 4th Company, Retsu Unohana. Not much is known about her, so here's just a little bit of speculation.

This takes place after Aizen's defection, and has her recounting her life and certain events. Keep in mind, this is just pure speculation. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: Contains slight blood (and gore?) with a bit of violence (?)…

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

Told in Retsu's POV.

A Page from Violent's Diary

It has been a long time since I've written in this book. I remove this aged volume from my bookshelf during cleaning. My duties had kept me busy so much that I neglected to do these chores that I practiced to do every day. I feel my fingers dirty themselves from the dust and grime on its brown cover, gracing my digits over the carved waves I had once drawn over it. I think to how much water has—and still—amuses me.

I know it sinful of me to skip on my regiment, but I think back to Kyoraku's actions and think of Yamamoto Sou-taicho's leniency to those who work hard, I think to myself, 'What the heck…'

Opening the cover, I feel the essence of the ages flow from the faded texts on paper. My handwriting has matured since my days in the Academy, which makes me hesitant to reveal this book to any of my associates. That includes Hanataro and my equals, Kyoraku and Ukitake.

Braving the embarrassment of my past penmanship, I look at the first page. On it is a sketch of Minazuki in Shikai mode, flying through the sky. It strikes me odd that I drew that; I did not know how Minazuki appeared to be until I achieved Shikai. Perhaps I saw it in a dream? I do not know…

Surrounding the sketch of the flying manta ray is "My Diary". I blush immediately from the childish, if somewhat elegant writing. Turning the page, I find blood on the pages. I recall that I had not taken the healing profession in the Academy; just basic Kido and swordsmanship.

But then I remember losing this precious book in the Rukongai on the way to the Academy, and crying all the nights it remained missing. I think, if not in my early childhood years, was the instant Minazuki's voice graced my ears.

Finally, Kyoraku and Ukitake found it for me, presenting it to me as a birthday gift. Although I received the notion they gave it to me save money on gift, I felt overjoyed to have back, thus tightening my bond with the two young men. They said they found it in the 40th Rukongai District, covered in the grasses amidst a string of shops.

Unfortunately, the first twenty pages or so were blood spattered. How, I did not want to know why. And then thoughts had donned upon me: Had someone used their blood as a message they were injured? Or had my book been in the place of a massacre and someone had used blood to count the killed and wounded? My mind went into a deep phase of spiritual meditation, in which I entered my healing ideals and tranquil nature.

I remained as calm as the ocean waves, a feature as noticeable as my hairstyle, braids and loose hair. My name meaning "violent" however did not help the notion I was secretly psychotic or intimidating; I still do not understand why people find me this way. I graduated from the Academy with Kyoraku and Ukitake, becoming a Taicho amongst the Soul Society. While they were christened as Yamamoto Sou-taicho's sons, I was named his daughter. These pages drove on and on about my newfound pride and joy of being the Taicho of the 4th Company.

It was there that I met my first partner, Seinosuke Yamada. Within the deteriorated writing, I read his accomplishments and how important his support was to me. However, his exploits suddenly cease on the parchments, and there, I see dark spots dotting the pages. Tears. I remember grieving his death, which by now I have realized may have been a move in Aizen's intricate plan.

The majority of pages are dull, showing daily events that went by. I suppose losing Seinosuke and many other comrades left a wound in my heart, and I remained distant from so many to avoid getting hurt. I turn several pages and find drawings of manta rays, ocean waves, flowers, medical equipment, and several of my equals and associates. I consider this evidence of the day Hanataro joining the 4th Company. The intimidation from my shut feelings remained, but I opened my heart and allowed myself to feel once more…

The final pages are full of satisfactory entries, ranging from healing Zaraki-sama's Company to the days of dealing with Hanataro's training. I cannot help but smile at this book, but then I turn the page and find the remainder of my book is empty, filled with blank pages. Why I had stopped writing in this, I cannot remember. But no matter; I could use something to express my disdain at events of late.

So, my dairy, this is what I'm writing. I'm writing about finding you and going over these memories of mine. I feel like a little girl going over secrets with her best friend. I will be writing in you from now on, and then one day, when you are full, I will place you on my nightstand, and read these entries before I go to sleep. Oh ho ho ho… What will everyone think of me if they find this?

I am going to end this entry; I hear Hanataro in need of help and as Taicho of the 4th Company, I must assist him no matter what the cost… Even if it is just for a paper cut.

Do not worry, my diary; I will write in you every day until you are filled or until I die. Tomorrow, I will write about Aizen's deceitful plan and Ichigo Kurosaki's strength. I wonder what will happen… But please have the satisfaction that I will write in you again.

Thank you, my diary.

Until tomorrow,

Retsu Unohana, 4th Company Taicho

The End

Not easy documenting this character. Hope you enjoyed it. Good? Bad? Please review, but no flamers. Not really appreciated, but constructive criticism is. Bulk reviews are valued, too. Thanks for reading! Again, please review!


End file.
